1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to preemptive backoff for medium access in wireless peer-to-peer networks.
2. Background
In a wireless peer-to-peer network, a first link that has low priority may yield medium access to a second link with a higher priority and the second link may itself yield to a third link with an even higher priority. If the first and second links yield medium access based on priority, only the third link would then have medium access. However, had the second link yielded only, the first and third links may have been able communicate at the same time without interference. Such a problem is called the “cascade yielding problem.” As described, the cascade yielding problem can cause inefficiencies in the network. As such, there is a need to address the cascade yielding problem.